


源泉

by shunziqing



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在此后的岁月里，当万磁王凌空阻止枪弹时，当他举起飞机坦克时，当他移动整座钢铁桥梁时，位于他脑海中那个愤怒与静谧之间的地方的，是Charles在他怀里的重量，是Charles嘴唇的温度，是Charles在他耳边轻轻说的那句话：</p>
            </blockquote>





	源泉

  
  
对于Charles来说，Erik永远是不同的，也许是因为他的能力更强，也许是因为他们间第一次沟通就是通过心灵，也许只是因为Erik是Erik，他不知道。  
  
他只知道，不知不觉间，这个钢铁般冷硬的男人带着他自我毁灭式的绝望与仇恨自顾自地在他的脑海中圈定地盘，拒绝离开。在Charles自己意识到之前，Erik就成了他意念的一份子，以至于他离开后，在Charles头脑中留下了一个Erik形状的空白，无法填补。  
  
就像是一幅在墙上挂了太久的画，将它取下后，墙依然是墙，但那块刺眼的空白无时无刻不在提醒着你曾经的样子。  
  
Charles努力不去想他头脑里那块空白、那个寂静的角落，曾经那么熟悉，现在却被虚无占据着，就像他努力不去想自己再也感知不到的双腿。他在逃避，他知道，但他身边再也没人点醒他，再也没人带着无奈的笑容骂他天真愚蠢、理想主义。  
  
这就是为什么，当这空白被突然填补上时，Charles被骤然从药物作用下的睡眠中惊醒。他尖锐地吸气，几乎从床上弹起来。感知像决堤的洪水，一拥而至，漫过干涸已久的土地。  
  
他紧紧攥着被子，感觉头晕目眩，一半是因为他助眠的药效未退，另一半是因为他的意识正尖叫着ErikErikErikErikErik，盖过了他对庄园里其他所有人的感知，就好像那人就在*这里*，在他身旁，相隔咫尺之距，触手能及。  
  
等一下。  
  
他确实是。  
  
“Erik。”Charles轻吐，声音并不比耳语大上多少，好像害怕太大声就会把对方惊走。  
  
夜风从一扇睡前还紧锁着而现在微启的窗中吹入，掀动窗帘，Erik从窗边的阴影中踏出。一如Charles感受到的，他没有戴头盔，穿着黑色的高领衫和皮夹克，和以前一模一样，英俊、阴鹜、危险而致命。  
  
他走到Charles的床前，下垂的手指在他的手腕上方稍微停留。Charles得更加用力地握紧被单才能止住自己想要伸出手去的欲望。  
  
“你为什么总这么固执？”Erik问道，语气中带着挫败，认命的无奈，或许甚至有一丝宠溺。  
  
Charles轻笑：“我是个能读人心并且被宠坏的富家子弟，如果再不能持之以恒，岂不就一无是处了？”  
  
Erik扬了扬嘴角；“唔，起码你长相英俊。”  
  
Charles挑眉：“这是个夸赞么，Erik？”  
  
“这是的。”  
  
 _你在读我的心么，Charles？_  
  
 _Erik，我的朋友，无意打击你，但有时候我并不需要动用能力来知道你是怎么想的。_  
  
Erik垂下眼，手指轻轻拂过Charles的肩膀，他们之间仍然能够毫无障碍的用心灵沟通，就像鲜活的昨日，中间那段漫长的隔阂并不存在，这让一切都容易许多。  
  
 _你……感觉怎么样？_ Erik知道Charles能感受到自己的担忧和悔恨，他从来没想要伤害他唯一的朋友。  
  
 _我什么都感觉不到。_ 是从Charles那里传来带着苦涩的回答，然后Charles的惊慌如潮水般涌来——  
  
他们之间的连接戛然终止。  
  
“我很好。”Charles平板地回答。  
  
但是Erik和Charles“对话”过太多次，清楚地知道他从对方处感觉到的并不是错觉。  
  
“发生什么了，Charles？”他尽力平静地问，却不能阻止加速的心率，周围的金属制品开始微微地颤动。  
  
Charles用手肘撑起上身：“Erik，真的，我没事——”  
  
“别，对我撒谎，Charles。”  
  
年轻的教授闭上眼，叹了口气，当他睁眼的时候，把目光投在了床另一侧的阴影中。  
  
Erik皱眉，用能力探知过去：金属骨架，轴承，轮子，踏板，扶手……  
  
“不——！”他呛出声，金属床架和头顶的吊灯危险地摇动着，“这不可能，那只是个浅层伤口，”他抓住床上人的手腕，想把他拉起来，“站起来，Charles，站起来给我看看……”  
  
“Erik！冷静，你会吵醒别人的。Erik！”Charles想要安慰对方狂乱的情绪，可他自己的也是一团糟，绝望，不知来自两个人中的哪一个，在他嘴里尝起来像灰烬。  
  
“Come on，Charles，”Erik拽着他的胳膊，将他上身拉离床铺，双手像铁箍一样，让人无法挣脱。  
  
“我不能！”双腿无用地拖在身后，无法支撑自己的体重，让Charles无处回避、无可否认，“我不能，Erik，我站不起来了。”他觉得眼眶刺痛，从海滩那天起就再没有掉过的眼泪，不受控制地流出眼眶。  
  
就好像只有大声说出来才会变成现实，Erik镇定下来，他松开了钳制，伸手抹去Charles脸上的眼泪。  
  
“跟我走，Charles。”手指在教授脸上稍微流连，Erik表情平静，只有眼神里流露出一种近乎疯狂的闪光，“跟我走，Charles，我能让你再站起来。”  
  
Charles难以置信地瞪大眼睛：“怎么可能？”  
  
万磁王没有回话，而一旁台灯底部延伸出来的电线自己摆动起来，各种金属丝从塑料包皮中剥离出来，想蛇一样，缠住了Charles的脚腕、膝盖、大腿和腰部。  
  
Charles猛然意识到Erik想要做什么，“不，Erik，停手！”他颤声道。  
  
但Erik已经把他拉到床边摆成坐姿。  
  
无论Charles如何挣扎，他发现自己仍然在慢慢地“站立”起来，他觉得脊背发凉，这种身不由己的感觉让他毛骨悚然，“不！放开我，Erik！”  
  
可Erik并没有听他的话，高个男人欣喜地说：“看，Charles，我能让你再站起来，甚至走路——”  
  
“可这不是我想要的。”Charles被泪水冲刷过的眼睛在月光下淡得几乎没有颜色，“我他妈不是你的玩偶。现在，放手。”  
  
“Charles——”  
  
 _我说 **放、手！**_  
  
迎面而来巨大的精神力，让Erik闷哼一声，向后摔去，放松了控制力。  
  
失去了维持自己站立的力量，Charles软倒在床边的地毯上。两个人全都坐在地上，呼吸急促，心绪混乱，直到过了很久，Charles才扶着床沿，把自己勉强摆成坐姿。  
  
 _冷静下来了，我的朋友？_  
  
Erik没有答话，他只是凑到Charles身边，把青年抱到自己腿上。  
  
“嘿——”抗议的话语在Erik把头埋进自己肩窝的时候死在了Charles唇边，他无奈地搂住对方的肩膀，轻轻梳理他的头发。  
  
 _这本不该发生。_  
  
 _但这已经发生，Erik。_  
  
 _你为什么总这么固执？_  
  
 _你问过这个问题了，我的朋友。_  
  
 _对，因为我找不到答案。_  
  
“Erik，我不能跟你走。”  
  
“你知道你所追求的大团圆结局是不可能实现的对吧，Charles？”  
  
“那并不妨碍我们朝那个方向努力。”  
  
“即使以你的生命为代价也在所不惜？”  
  
“难道你不会为了想要的东西献出生命吗？”  
  
只有你。  
  
Erik没有说。不过那不重要，因为Charles知道。  
  
 _你不问我为什么来？_  
  
 _为什么要问我知道的事？……抱歉，Erik。_  
  
 _为了什么？_  
  
 _我猜这并不能算得上平和美好的回忆。_  
  
 _……别猜。_  
  
Erik吻上Charles的嘴唇。对于Erik来说，外面的世界是一个持续的战场，他已经无法在那里找到平静，唯一的源泉，只有Charles，他唯一的朋友，曾经的战友，未来的敌人。  
  
“说出来，Charles。”Erik恳求道。  
  
于是Charles说出了那句话。  
  
在此后的岁月里，当万磁王凌空阻止枪弹时，当他举起飞机坦克时，当他移动整座钢铁桥梁时，位于他脑海中那个愤怒与静谧之间的地方的，是Charles在他怀里的重量，是Charles嘴唇的温度，是Charles在他耳边轻轻说的那句话：  
  
“我原谅你，我原谅你，Erik，我一直都会原谅你，我爱你。”  
  
  
  
[fin]

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2011年6月14日。


End file.
